


and only while your sweet eyes close

by TrisB



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-27
Updated: 2005-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's not get carried away with all what's in the garden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and only while your sweet eyes close

**Author's Note:**

> From a Queerditch Pub [picture prompt](http://hobviously.livejournal.com/60890.html). Title from E.E. Cummings's "so isn't small one littlest why."

Luna Lovegood seemed like the kind of girl to set up camp at out-of-the way windows and stare for hours out to the horizon and further, so Harry wasn't terribly surprised when he tripped over her by a window near Gryffindor Tower. After a few slightly frantic moments of collecting himself, however, it dawned on him that Luna's position was a bit odd, even for her: she wasn't actually looking out the window at all.

"Got bored with the view?" he asked in spite of himself and Occlumency lessons, for which he was (purposely) late. The grounds below were riotous with spring-life, a verdant palette of growth and earth's own abundance. It _seemed_ like a Loony sort of view, but then, Harry reminded himself, he still didn't know her well.

"No," she murmured, not opening her eyes, "I rarely look at all."

Harry rubbed his scar dubiously. Clearly the thing to do was to stop even trying to understand what went on in Luna's head.

"Oh," he said. "Er...why?"

Luna stared up at him then and he noticed a streak of dust he must have got on her in his fall, smeared across her nose. "Well, you know, violet's a nice colour too," she said, as though explaining the alphabet to a child. "Let's not get carried away with all what's in the garden." She closed her eyes again and appeared to concentrate.

***

 

The next time Harry looked out at the lush green Hogwarts grounds, all he could think was how everything could benefit from a little splash of purple - just a touch, here and there.


End file.
